Spring Memories
by thesweeper1957
Summary: Ranma is an adult, husband and father now. He's left his crazy past behind. His past, however, has other ideas. This is another story in my Ranma "Spring" series along with "A Girl in the Spring" and "Springtime Surprise".


**Spring Memories**

She was asleep in a hospital bed. Her neck was bruised and her breathing was raspy but she was resting peacefully.

My wife and I were sitting next to the bed, holding hands and anxiously watching her face. We were thankful she was alive.

Sadness, despair and guilt filled my mind. It was my fault she was laying there. I couldn't throw off the blame, even onto the perpetrator.

**Chapter one**

My name is Ranma Saotome. When I was sixteen, my father took me to China where I fell into an accursed spring and turned into a girl. I don't mean I was always a girl; sometimes I was a girl and sometimes I was a boy; depending on what kind of water I was immersed, splattered, splashed or doused in or with, I mean, whether it was hot or cold. Oh, sure, you might think it would be fun to be able to change your sex whenever you wanted to; it certainly is not! When everyone else knew the secret and could change me whenever they wanted to; it became a real pain in the neck.

For several years I dreamed of going back to China. I believed that if I could just jump into the "Spring of Drowned Man" I would be free of the female body and become all male again. One question haunted me: If all we had to do was jump into the "Spring of Drowned Man" to be cured; why didn't we do that in the first place? I asked Pops and he gave me his usual intelligent answer with a shrug. "I dunno."

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was getting fed up with everything so I determined to go to Jusenkyo no matter what; I wasn't going to be denied anymore. Jusenkyo, I should mention, is in China and is where all the accursed springs are located, in case you were wondering. I asked my father to go with me but he said he didn't want to go; I guess he likes being a Panda. I looked for Ryoga but couldn't find him; so, alone I went.

I said goodbye to my friend and fiancé Ukyo Kuonji and left on my journey. Why Ukyo? I'll tell you: she was the only person I trusted. My relationship with Akane Tendo (another fiancé, don't ask) had deteriorated to the point of not speaking to each other and that meant that I wasn't going to tell any of the Tendo family. Pops didn't want to go and my relationship with my Mom had always been shaky; so, I was out of options. Not to diminish Ukyo's role in all of this; I want to make that clear.

Alright, on with the story: I took the long arduous journey to Jusenkyo in China; made even longer and more arduous because I snuck into the country and was trying to avoid the authorities (not easy to do in China). As soon as I arrived in Jusenkyo, I found the Jusenkyo guide and asked him to lead me to the "Spring of Drowned Man". The Jusenkyo guide was more than happy to lead me to the "Spring of Drowned Man". When we finally located the "Spring of Drowned Man", I took a deep breath and jumped in.

**Chapter two**

I opened my eyes and felt dry ground underneath me. _Must have blacked out,_ I thought, as I rose into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. I noticed the Jusenkyo guide sitting nearby smoking a pipe. "What happened?" I asked. "Was I cured?"

He nodded his head.

I felt like laughing, crying, singing, and dancing; I jumped to my feet and let out a happy scream; I mean, I really whooped it up.

Something caught my eye and I turned to see what it was. A young naked girl was lying on the ground asleep. I looked at the guide and pointed at the girl. "Who, who, who…?" He took the pipe out of his mouth and said. "Go have a look."

I got down on my knees next to the girl and gently moved her face toward me so I could see. I suppose I could use the words: shock, surprise, and astonishment; none of them would be strong enough to describe what I felt. I knew that face like I knew the back of my hand. I had seen that face in the mirror thousands of times and there it was on this naked girl lying by the spring.

Coming to my senses, I took off my shirt and put it on the girl. I looked back at the guide and asked. "How?" He shrugged, got to his feet, walked toward his hut and waved for me to follow. I picked up the girl and followed him.

I laid her on the floor of the guide's hut and waited for her to wake up. The guide left the hut for a while to make arrangements with some ladies in the village to take care the girl. I sat on the floor and watched the girl while she slept. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was fascinated, anxious, bewildered and so on… but I knew what I had to do. I tried to talk myself into pawning her off on someone in the village but my conscience wouldn't let me.

A little while later, after the guide came back to the hut, the girl woke up. I walked over to her and introduced myself. Our eyes met and I… I don't even know how to describe the experience. Just imaging meeting yourself and that might give you some idea.

I called her Ranko because I just thought she was me in my girl form. I soon realized she wasn't really anything like me except for her appearance. She was shy, timid, innocent and helpless; like I said, not at all like me.

Some ladies from a nearby village came for Ranko and took her to another hut to give her a bath and some clothes to wear. I went to a different hut to have a bath. I took a hot bath then doused myself with cold water. When I didn't change into a girl, I just felt incredible. I felt the happiest I ever felt in my entire life. I kept throwing more and more cold water over myself just to make sure I wasn't going to change. Now I know what pure joy feels like. I couldn't have wiped the smile off of my face if I had tried.

After my bath, I went to another hut to see about getting some dinner. I sat on the floor near a small table and a few minutes later the village ladies brought Ranko into the hut. I was startled when I saw her. I always thought I was a pretty girl but Ranko seemed even prettier than I was. I had seen that face and body in the mirror thousands of times but now they somehow weren't exactly the same as I remembered. Maybe the new person inside had changed the outside a little or maybe it was just the expression of wonder and innocence on her face; I'm not sure, but I did notice a difference.

We had dinner together then a village lady came to put Ranko to bed and I went for a long walk. I had so much to think about and walking always helps me think. I also had to find some provisions for our journey home. I happened upon a small shop several villages over where I found what I needed. I bought a bag full of supplies and headed back to the springs.

Ranko was asleep when I arrived at the hut where the guide had arranged for us to sleep. I sat on the floor and stared at Ranko while she slept. I don't remember how long I watched her. I was still having a hard time believing she was real. The whole thing seemed so incredible to me. One question went round and round in my head: Has she been inside me all this time?

I laid down on another mattress and stared at the thatched roof of the hut. I tried to shut my brain off but just couldn't do it. I know I eventually fell asleep but I don't remember when.

**Chapter three**

The next day, we started our journey back to Japan. At first, Ranko was timid and easily frightened and would cling to me but little by little she became more and more confident. The journey through China was long, arduous, dangerous, harrowing and filled with peril but for the first time in my life I cared about someone other than myself. In some strange way I gave birth to that girl in the spring so I treasured her and protected her with every ounce of my being. Whenever I looked into her eyes I saw the love and trust a daughter might have for her father. I know that sounds corny but I don't know any other way to describe it.

Ranko learned a lot very quickly during our journey. I was amazed by her progress. She looks fragile but she's actually quite tough. We made our way through China much faster than I thought we would.

After an interesting voyage across the sea from China to Japan we arrived in the city of Kitakyushu. We settled into a hotel room and I called my friend Ukyo and asked her to come to us. She said she would come so Ranko and I stayed in the hotel room and waited. We spent the time eating, watching TV and sleeping. Ranko was fascinated by everything she saw, touched, tasted, felt and heard.

Ukyo came to Kitakyushu the next day and took charge of the girl. I saw a side of Ukyo I never knew existed. I think perhaps it could be called maternal in the extreme. I don't think I've ever seen a real mother that devoted. Maybe it was just me; I don't have a lot of experience with mothers and the experience I do have is... maybe I shouldn't talk about that. Ukyo and I discussed the situation and determined, for the sake of the girl, not to go back to Furinkan but to settle in a city on the west coast of Japan called Matsue.

We rented some rooms at a rooming house, found jobs and arranged our schedules so that one of us would always be with Ranko. This chafed at me a bit; I was finally all man and I wanted to travel and fight and find new challenges. Ukyo must have sensed how I was feeling, "Go Ranma," she would say, "go and travel and fight and do your thing; don't keep yourself cooped up here." so I did. I traveled around and sought out challenges. I grew stronger and honed my craft. I saw every inch of Japan. But every trip was shorter than the last; something always drew me back to Matsue.

With every journey, I thought about Ukyo more and more. I tried to push those feelings away, you know? I didn't have time for that sort of thing. As I mentioned before, she was my fiancé but I didn't take fiancés seriously. I had more fiancés forced on me then you could shake a stick at; so… when I started to have real feelings for her; I was caught off guard.

Okay, let me step back and fill in a few details: because of Ranko, we (when I say we I mean Ukyo) were dealing with immigration and child services and so on…. It was determined, by the powers that be, that Ranko was fourteen and needed to be going to school. This turned out to be a very good thing. She made a lot of friends and really came out of her shell. I was very happy to see her doing so well.

As I mentioned before, I was beginning to have serious feelings for Ukyo and I wondered how she really felt about me. So, one day when I returned from a journey I kissed her. She leaned into me and kissed me back. I tried it a few more times and the result was even more passion. I kind of got the idea that she had feelings for me too. I was still fighting with myself about it. I do like my freedom after all, but my love for Ukyo and Ranko won out and I finally proposed. Ukyo greeted my proposal with stunned silence and Ranko responded with giddy delight. After being prodded by Ranko, Ukyo said yes. She said she wasn't hesitating just very surprised.

Ukyo and I got married and adopted Ranko. From that time on she called us Daddy and Mommy. About a year later our son Ranma Jr. was born (everyone calls him RJ). We bought a house and settled down. The craziness of our past gradually disappeared from our minds.

**Chapter four**

For various reasons we avoided the city of Furinkan and didn't want anyone living there to know where we were. The only people who knew were my parents and the Tendos. Ryoga knew as well, but he had moved to Matsue and was working with me at the city dojo. The person I was really worried about was Shampoo. If she were to find Ranko, well, it was too horrible to contemplate.

Ranko's high school years went by and she moved on to college. RJ was growing up and was then in elementary school. I thought finding us in this big city would be like finding a needle in a hay stack; that's what I thought anyway.

One evening, during the latter part of spring, all the doors and windows in the house were opened and we were enjoying a cool refreshing breeze. Ranko was sitting on the front porch reading a book. Ukyo and I were drinking tea and playing a game in the back room of the house and we had just put RJ to bed.

We heard a thump and a scream coming from the front porch. I jumped up, knocking the game board and sending the pieces flying. Ukyo and I ran to the front porch and saw Shampoo sitting on top of Ranko with her hands around her throat. I grabbed Shampoo and pulled her off of Ranko. I pinned her to the floor, pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in the emergency numbers. Shampoo was struggling underneath me, hissing and screaming and scratching with her fingernails. "Settle down Shampoo." I said. "You're not going anywhere." She stopped struggling when she heard my voice. "Ranma? Huh? What? Who?"

Ukyo was checking Ranko for signs of life. "I feel a pulse," she sobbed, "and, and she's breathing." I gave the information to the emergency operator then waited until we heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights. I was focused on the task at hand and couldn't allow myself the luxury of crying. I longed to be by the side of my wife and daughter. I didn't want to be sitting on top of Shampoo; though she was quiet and subdued, I wasn't going to let my guard down.

When the police arrived, I handed Shampoo over to them and explained what had happened. In the meantime, Ranko was put on a stretcher and rolled to an ambulance. I ran over and hugged my wife. "Go with her." I said. "I'll stay with RJ." I touched her tearstained face with my fingers and she nodded her head. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and I watched them drive away.

Ranko's best friend Mai came running up to me out of breath. "Mr. Ranma," she panted, "what happened?"

"Ranko was attacked and strangled," I said, "but she's still alive."

"What are you doing here?"

"Somebody has to stay with RJ."

Mai pushed me. "I'll stay with RJ, go, go, go, go, go…"

Without hesitation, I handed her the house keys and ran to my car.

I pulled out of the driveway and followed the ambulance.

**Chapter five**

Ukyo and I hugged and wept together outside the hospital room.

"I'm so sorry, Ucchan, this is my fault." I said, sadly.

"No, it's not!" said Ukyo, earnestly. "It's not your fault! It's Shampoo's fault! Don't let me hear you say that again!"

What could I say to that? I held her in my arms and listened to her soft crying.

After the doctor and nurse came out of the room; we went into the room and sat by the bed. We quietly held hands; whispering to each other now and then. It wasn't long before Ranko began to stir. She opened her eyes and said, "Where am I?" only, when she said it, she said it in Chinese. She turned her head and repeated, "Where am I?"

Ukyo grabbed my arm. "What is she saying?"

"She's saying, "Where am I" in Chinese."

"In Chinese? She can't speak Chinese."

"I think she can now."

My Chinese is passable so I asked the girl on the bed. "Do you know me?"

She shook her head.

I sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Ucchan, I think we've lost her."

Ukyo tugged at my arm. "What do you mean lost her?"

"She's not Ranko anymore. She's somebody else."

"How could that happen?"

"Trauma, I guess, I don't know. Listen, people don't just magically appear in springs of water. She must have been somebody before she was Ranko."

"Who?"

"Why don't we ask her?"

"Do it. Do it."

I leaned over and spoke to the girl. "Who are you?"

She looked at me with a calm expression on her face and said, quietly. "Xiang."

"Your name is Xiang?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm Ranma and this is Ukyo."

"Hello."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Just rest here for a while."

"Yes sir."

She turned her head and stared at the ceiling.

I grabbed Ukyo's hand, pulled her out of the room and placed her in a chair in the hall while I went to tell a nurse that Ranko had awakened. When I sat back down next to Ukyo, I put my arms around her.

My wife looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Ranma, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged and said. "Take her home and do the best we can. It's not like we haven't been in charge of a completely helpless girl before. Besides, we don't know anything about her just yet."

A determined look came upon Ukyo's face. "You're right. We did it before, we can do it again," she grabbed me, buried her face in my chest and sobbed, "but I want Ranko back."

I held her and tried to comfort her. "There's no reason to think she won't come back. This could very well be just a temporary thing. We don't know."

"You're right." she said, looking into my eyes. "I'm being weak, aren't I?"

I rubbed some tears off her face with my thumb and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She jumped out of the seat. "I'm staying tonight. You go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tell Mai-chan I said thank you." She opened the door and went into the room; came back out and kissed me then want back into the room.

I sat brooding in the hall. I wanted to beat on somebody and throw things around, or, at least, put my fist through a wall, anything. I could have killed Shampoo, I really wanted to, but why? I'm an adult, husband and father; it wouldn't do anybody any good if I were in jail or on the run. _She hurt my little girl, damn it! That's unforgivable!_ _Oh, how could I have let this happen?_

I sighed, got up out of the seat, trudged to my car and drove home.

**Chapter six**

When I pulled into the driveway, Mai ran out of the house and asked. "Mr. Ranma, what happened?"

I got out of the car, walked up the pathway and motioned with my hand for her to come back inside the house.

Let me tell you a little something about Ranko's best friend Mai. She is small, cute, energetic, cheerful, outgoing and, in my opinion, a good influence on Ranko. They met shortly after we moved to Matsue and have been close friends ever since. We all think the world of her.

I walked toward the house and Mai ran on ahead of me, saying, "I'll make some tea for you, Mr. Ranma."

I went to the back room of the house and sat on the floor. I was tired and depressed and worried and so on…

Mai came into the room, set the tea-tray on the table, poured the tea and asked. "What happened, Mr. Ranma? Is Ran-chan okay?"

"Yes," I said, "she's resting in the hospital. A woman with a vendetta against me tried to kill her."

Mai sat on the floor near me. "I see," she said, softly, "I'm glad she's okay."

"Mai-chan, did Ranko ever tell you our story?"

"You mean about the springs in China?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes, I finally coaxed it out of her. You always call her princess and I was positive she really was a princess. When I heard the story I was one hundred percent sure."

"I didn't think she believed that story."

"Well, I guess, she does and she doesn't."

"Do you believe it?"

"Absolutely."

"I see." I took a sip of tea and held the warm cup in my hands. Gazing out the back window at the moon I murmured. "Mai-chan, I think we're going to find out."

"Find out?"

"Find out if she really is a princess or not."

"How?"

"Ranko has lost her memory."

"Amnesia?"

"Um, sort of, I think she's forgotten who she is and remembered who she was."

"Let me think about that for a minute."

Mai frowned and stared at the floor.

I finished my cup of tea, placed the cup on the table and Mai poured more tea into my cup.

"Mr. Ranma, I think I need a little more information."

"Okay, Mai-chan, um… let's see, at this time, Ranko speaks Chinese and doesn't understand Japanese; also, she didn't recognize Ukyo and me and she said her name was Xiang."

"I see, so she's speaking Chinese and none of us has ever heard her speak Chinese before. I think I'm getting a clear picture of what you're trying to tell me. When is she coming home?"

"She should be coming home tomorrow morning."

"Please call me when you bring her home. I want to be here."

"I'll do that."

"Okay, I'll just clean up these tea things and go home."

"Thank you, Mai-chan."

"You don't need to thank me, Mr. Ranma. I love Ran-chan and I'll do everything I can to help." She jumped up, grabbed the tea tray and headed for the kitchen then she stopped and turned around. "You know what, Mr. Ranma? I'm kind of excited to meet this Chinese girl." She turned around again and went to the kitchen.

I stretched out on the floor and stared at the ceiling. _Excited to meet the Chinese girl? Only Mai would say something like that._

I heard the front door shut a few minutes later.

I slept fitfully that night. To suddenly lose someone I dearly loved was heartbreaking; especially when I knew I could have prevented it from happening.

**Chapter seven**

RJ is an energetic boy; a little mischievous now and then but well behaved most of the time. He looks like his mother in a manly sort of way. I started taking him to the dojo when he was small and he took to martial arts like a fish takes to water. He has always been one of the best fighters in his age group and I'm a very proud dad. Let me make one thing perfectly clear: There will be no strange vows or arranged marriages for my son and we're not going anywhere near China! Ahem, I just wanted to get that off my chest.

The next morning, I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when RJ walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured in some cereal and milk then sat at the table and started eating.

"RJ," I said, "I have something to tell you."

He looked up at me with eyes a little blurry.

"Your sister is in the hospital."

"Why?"

"She was attacked on the front porch last night."

"Why would anyone attack Ran-chan?"

I sighed.

"Daddy?"

"This has to do with something out of my past."

He stared at me, the spoon half-way to his mouth.

"I was hoping I could wait until you were older to tell you about this."

"You can tell me; I'm practically eight."

I crossed my arms, put a hand on my chin and thought for a few minutes.

RJ ate his cereal.

"RJ, have you ever wondered why your Grandpa is a Panda?"

"Daddy, are you changing the subject?"

"No, no, this is an important part of the story."

He looked at me expectantly.

I told him the basic story. I'm not sure how much of it he believed but when I got to the part where Ranko was attacked the night before he became very angry.

"Is that woman an idiot?" he yelled. "Couldn't she see that you're old now and Ran-chan is young?"

I couldn't argue with what he said though I was taken aback by the old part (I still have all my hair).

"I wish I was awake when it happened! I would have beaten the snot out of her!"

I admired his passion but I was glad he had been in bed the night before; I didn't need two kids in the hospital.

He stomped out of the kitchen and said, angrily. "I'm going to my room to change my clothes."

I picked up his cereal bowl and put it in the sink then poured myself another cup of coffee, went to the back room and sat on the floor.

As I sipped my coffee, I thought about the comment RJ made about my being old. I was, in fact, in my early thirties and I felt like I was in my prime. My skills as a martial artist had never been better. No, RJ wasn't being disrespectful; he was just pointing out something very obvious. Ranko hadn't aged at all. She still looked the same as she did when I found her on the ground next to the spring. To me, it was just another mysterious thing and about a very mysterious girl.

RJ came to the back room a few minutes later and sat on the floor next to me.

"Daddy, you didn't tell me, is Ran-chan okay?"

"Her neck is bruised, but she's okay. You're mother just called and told me they were ready to come home. We're going to go pick them up now."

"That's good."

"There's something I have to tell you before we go. Ranko lost her memory and thinks she's someone else."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We think it has something to do with who she was before she came to life in that spring."

"I'm not sure I understand."

I patted him on the shoulder. "That makes two of us. Come on, let's get in the car."

As I drove to the hospital, I thought of something else I should tell him.

"RJ," I said, "I know you're going to want to run and hug your sister but I think it might scare her if you do.

"Is Ran-chan gone?"

"I'm hoping this is just a temporary thing."

"I hope so too."

I glanced over at him in the passenger seat and noticed he was fighting his emotions; heck, I was fighting my emotions too.

Ukyo and Xiang were waiting in front of the hospital when we arrived. RJ didn't run and hug his sister like he normally would but he did offer his hand and she took it. She seemed very calm. She looked around at what must have been so many unfamiliar things with a quiet serene expression (I would have been freaking out). She didn't even seem fazed when we put her in the back seat of the car and started for home. I was reminded of Ranko's frightened reaction to the bus in China and chuckled. Ukyo asked me what was funny and I told her about Ranko and the bus. She smiled and said. "Yeah, I remember her telling me about that."

Mai was waiting for us when we pulled into the driveway of our house and she was holding a book in her arms. When I stopped the car, she opened the back door and helped Xiang get out. "Hello, Xiang," she said, in Chinese, "I'm Mai, I just know we're going to be best friends." A little smile came on Xiang's face and she nodded her head. Mai took hold of one of her hands, RJ grabbed her other hand and we all walked into the house.

I left them sitting in the living room together and went back to the car. I had to go to the police station and talk to Shampoo; I was not looking forward to it.

When I arrived at the police station I was shown into a room and took a seat. Shampoo was brought in and seated opposite me; there was a glass partition between us.

"Shampoo," I said, "you made a mistake."

"Nihao, Ranma."

Okay, I'm not going to write out everything she said the way she said it; it makes my head hurt just thinking about it. Here's the scoop: It goes back to the time when Ukyo, Ranko and I stumbled into a noodle shop Shampoo was working at on our way to see a lawyer. Shampoo was not happy. When I disappeared again, she was sure I had run off with Ukyo; which was the truth, actually. Years went by and she continued to brood over it. On top of that, her tribe was pressuring her about a vow she had made to either marry me or kill me. An ultimatum had been laid down: either fulfill the vow or don't come back.

Shampoo does a lot of traveling between Japan and China. Unfortunately (for us), she happened to be in Matsue the day before and caught sight of Ukyo and Ranko walking together holding hands. She followed them to our house and watched the house for a while but (unfortunately again) didn't see me. She left and came back that night under cover of darkness; the rest you know.

I told Shampoo the story about Ranko and Jusenkyo; something, in hind sight, I probably should have told her before. "Shampoo," I said, "would it have made a difference if you had known this story before? Would you still have tried to kill Ranko?"

"Girl girl-type Ranma?"

"No, she's a completely different person."

"Girl look like girl-type Ranma."

"Yes, she does, but she's not like me at all. She's a different person inside."

"Ranma bring girl? Shampoo want see girl."

"Perhaps I could do that."

"Bring girl."

"Shampoo," I said, changing the subject, "does Cologne know where you are? Do you want me to call her?"

"Shampoo call; Grandma come."

"I see."

"Bring girl."

"Goodbye, Shampoo."

"Bring girl."

Some guards came and led Shampoo out of the room. I heard "Bring girl" as the door closed.

I went home.

**Chapter eight**

When I arrived at home, everybody was on the floor in the back room looking at the Chinese phrase book Mai had brought with her. I sat down and stared at my daughter.

She looked at me, gave me a little smile and said. "Hello sir."

"Hello Xiang."

Mai poured a cup of tea and handed it to me. "Here you go, Mr. Ranma."

"Thank you."

Ukyo looked up from the phrase book and said. "She knows our names."

"Yes?"

"Ask her."

"Xiang, what are our names?"

The girl pointed at each of us in turn. "Mai, Ranma, Ukyo and…" She pointed at me.

"Ranma."

"Ranma?" She pointed at my son and then back at me. "Ranma and Ranma?"

"He's my son."

"Oh."

I asked my wife. "Have you learned anything else?"

"Hello and goodbye." she said. "That's about it."

I turned my attention back to the girl and asked. "Xiang, do you know where you are?"

She shook her head and said. "No sir."

"Where are you from?"

"Qinghai, sir."

"I knew it."

A puzzled expression came over her face and she asked. "How?"

"I think I should wait until you are more comfortable here before I tell you."

"I am comfortable, sir."

"Alright, okay, um, Xiang, um, what is the last thing you remember?"

She put a hand on the side of her face and considered the question. "Hmm," she said, "I was taking a bath before my wedding."

"A bath? In a spring?"

She nodded her head.

"Ah, it's becoming clear to me."

"What is?"

"I'm sure I know what happened."

She raised her eyebrows.

I sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Mai.

"Well," I said, "she told me the last thing she remembers is bathing in a spring."

"Was it that same spring?"

"I think it would have to be."

Ukyo urged me. "Go ahead and tell her what happened."

I rubbed my chin and asked. "Do you really think so?"

"Why not?"

"Xiang," I said, trying to think of how to phrase it, "when you were bathing you… you… you… you…"

She cocked her head to the side and gave me a curious look.

"…drowned."

"Drowned?" she said, surprised. "But I'm okay now?"

"No, you drowned and died."

"Died?"

"Yes, you died one thousand five hundred years ago."

She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" asked Ukyo. "What did you say?"

"Well," I said, "I told her she died one thousand five hundred years ago."

"No wonder she looks like that."

**Chapter nine**

I grabbed RJ and we went to the city dojo. I had to go because I just happen to work there. The physical activity helped both of us cope with what we were feeling; besides, I really wanted to hit something and hit it hard. We went back home around dinner time.

The ladies spent the day together doing what ladies like to do, I suppose. My beautiful wife told me they had a really nice time; even though they could only communicate through pantomime and whatever they could manage with the phrase-book.

After dinner we sat down with Xiang to ask her a few more questions. We were all very curious about her and I think she was curious about us as well.

"My father is the ruler of Qinghai province." she said. "I am to be married to the son of the ruler of the next province over."

"I knew she was a princess." said Mai, excitedly, after I translated.

I was unwilling to bring up drowning and dying again so we kept the conversation light for the rest of the evening. We learned a few things about her family, friends, things she liked and so on…

Mai went home around nine. She didn't want to go but she had some things she needed to do.

Ukyo put Xiang to bed around that same time.

RJ wanted to stand guard in front of his sister's room. I assured him the idiot lady was in jail and his sister was not in danger; he reluctantly went to bed.

Ukyo and I went to the back room of the house and sat on the floor with our backs against the wall.

"I never liked Shampoo," she said, "not because we were rivals but because she was sneaky; you just couldn't trust her."

"I agree."

"Hey, did you tell the police about Shampoo turning into a cat?"

"I did, but they already found out the hard way."

"Ew, I hope she doesn't have rabies."

I laughed.

Ukyo leaned her head against my shoulder and said, sadly. "Ranma, what are we going to do?"

"I think we'll be alright." I said. "I've seen you in action."

"Oh yeah?" Ukyo giggled. "You're pretty good in action too."

I leaned over and kissed her then she grabbed me and clung to me; pressing her lips forcefully against mine. I was feeling a lot of pent up emotion and I could sense Ukyo was feeling that way too. I picked her up, took her to our bedroom and we… um… got a little carried away by our love and desire for each other.

**Chapter ten**

Later that night I felt someone climb into our bed. I turned on the light and saw our daughter lying in the middle of the bed with her arm around her mother. She turned over, looked at me and said. "Hi, Daddy."

I was so happy I grabbed her and hugged her and kissed her.

"Daddy," she said, "wake up, I'm not Mommy. I'm Ranko."

"Princess," I said, ecstatically, "you're back, you're back, I'm so happy you're back."

"Where did I go?"

I reached over and pushed my wife a few times with my hand. "Ucchan, Ucchan," I said, "wake up, wake up."

She mumbled in her sleep. "No more tonight, honey, I'm too tired."

"No, no, it's not that. Ranko came back."

Ukyo quickly sat up and looked at our daughter.

"Hi, Mommy," said Ranko, "did you know you're naked?"

Ukyo grabbed Ranko and hugged her and kissed her and wept.

Ranko giggled. "What's going on? Usually you just send me back to my bed."

Ukyo jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. "Come to the kitchen. I'll make some tea and tell you all about it."

Ranko climbed out of the bed and started following her mother then turned around and said. "Aren't you coming Daddy?"

"Go on ahead, Princess." I said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'll be there in a minute."

When I knew for sure that she was gone, I climbed out of bed, put on some pajamas and a robe and went to the kitchen.

**Epilogue**

Ranko and Xiang's personalities combined somehow (they are technically the same person) and she became bilingual. She's still the same sweet girl, though quieter and more contemplative. Sometimes we find her sitting in her garden in the back yard staring out at nothing. She retained her memories of ancient China though she didn't understand what they were until we explained to her about what happened after she was attacked. When she was able to fully comprehend, she grieved for her long dead family and friends. She often says she feels like a complete person now with a real birth and a real history. Ukyo and I are just happy to have our little girl back; RJ is happy too; oh, and Mai and all of Ranko's friends are happy too, and my friends and Ukyo's friends and RJ's friends and our mutual friends and my parents and their friends and, and so on…

Shampoo was convicted of assault and battery, spent some time in jail and was deported back to China. I took Ranko to see her before she was sent away. I think their conversation in the Chinese language convinced Shampoo that Ranko was not girl-type Ranma; I hope so anyway.

After the incidents described in this story, Ranko began the age in a normal way. I suppose I could speculate as to the reasons why but I would probably be wrong.

Just one more thing: Be careful what you do, someday your past may come back to haunt you.

**The End**


End file.
